Rising Voorhees
by Crnrex
Summary: Yes its a cruddy title, but still. This story is about a young magic user who brings back Jason Voorhees' brother, Clovis Rex Voorhees. So, Well, We're going to see if the world can handle two powerful, bloodthirsty, Voorhees. Clovis vs. Jason.


First off, the stories perspective changes multiple times. The plotline is that Jason had a brother, Clovis Rex Voorhees, who is 5 years younger than him, but was frozen in the large meat freezer of the camp when he turned 13, his memory faded after being in the freezer for just over 50 years but he goes to get a blood test to find out who he is and start his life over.

Various songs will be put into the story at certain points. I suggest you look them up on Youtube or other musical websites, like playlist.

In order the songs are (with their meanings):

Prologue "Beginning of the End" by Spineshank – This song was the first song played in the movie Freddy Vs Jason so I found it fitting to have the same song at the beginning not only to symbolize the inevitable conflict between the two Voorhees. And how something is going to happen to Clovis due to him being brought back from the grave.

I. "Crazy Train" and "Hell Raiser" by Ozzy Osborne – These songs symbolize the way Clovis' life is going, straight off the rails and downhill and then how the tensions increase as the part of Clovis that is ringing him into insanity. More characters are also being introduced during this chapter.

II. "Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach – Clovis takes his first kill as Jason arrives in New York from Camp Crystal Lake. Authorities blame it on Jason but then they realize that a relative of Jason, being Clovis, is alive and in New York. However, Clovis kills the Authorities as well and he moves on with his life.

III. "Simple Design" by Breaking Benjamin – Clovis begins to become more human, and meets Jason for the first time, realizing their blood relation Jason leaves Clovis with a bit of Advice, "Never stop doing what you were made for, little Brother." Clovis' relations with other people in his life begin to tense and some things go a bit downhill.

IV. "Monster" by Disturbed – Jason and Clovis begin a competition, taking as many lives as they can before the month of August ends, whoever wins is the strongest, however, all they can use are their bare hands and a Machete. During the day Jason kills. During the Night Clovis kills, and things seem to change between Kate and Clovis.

V. "Out of My Way" by Seether – Clovis and Jason end their competition in a tie and a tiebreaker is formed, a fight between the two. Anything goes; the fight can go on for as long as needed. However, Jason attacks Clovis in school and the Secret goes out.

And

VI. "Indestructible" by Disturbed – The Final fight between Jason and Clovis, one will emerge victorious and claim his rightful place at the top of the Voorhees chain.

Epilogue: "The Day the World Went Away" by 9 Inch Nails – As simply put as I could possibly make it, Clovis' world broke and to him, it faded away.

X The Overall Book: "This Moment" by Disturbed – This song represents the eternal struggle for the Voorhees and how they haven't stopped fighting, well, for Jason and Clovis that is the case.

X The Way Clovis Feels for Kate: "Broken" by Seether – Clovis feels that she is the one person that he has truly hurt. And well, as their relationship develops, this song will begin to make more sense.

X If Whoever Lost Won: "Time and Time Again" by Papa Roach - This song simply tells about how one brother had not cared about the other enough to give up and just walk away, letting the other exist.

Characters:

Clovis Rex Voorhees: The main character of which the story focuses on. Clovis is the only living blood Relative to the hockey mask, machete wielding, serial killer Jason Voorhees. He too begins to develop the bloodlust of the Voorhees line. Soon Clovis begins to sense a weak justice system and decides to take up his family name and "cleanse" the world by setting out to find his long lost brother, Jason.

Jason Voorhees: a Pro/Antagonist in the story at times, otherwise he is just the secondary main character. He fuels the part of Clovis that wants to get stronger, and eventually… Well, you'll see.

Beetle J. Miller: The young Magician who reads a dark spell wrong and brings Clovis back from the grave, also summoning Jason to New York in the process.

Susan F. Clerk: An elderly woman who knows more about Clovis than he knows about himself, due to memory loss.

Kathleen L. Jenna: A girl in Beetle's grade, who when he brings Clovis to school, takes a particular liking to Clovis as does he to her.

When Jason Voorhees lost brother, Clovis Rex Voorhees, takes a stand against everyone who has ever looked down on him, he realizes who he really is and decides to shape himself in his brothers' image. Will the World be able to handle two Voorhees…? Or will one emerge victorious from a pool of blood, No Fear, Nothing to Lose.

When Friday the 13th comes, everyone knows the name Jason Voorhees… But does anyone know about his brother… C. R. Voorhees… Clovis Rex Voorhees. In Honor of his brother, he dawned various masks, dozens of weapons, and the same Bloodthirsty attitude, only with more powers, more strength, and nothing to lose, not even the pleasure of knowing that he had pleased his mother. Every Bloodthirsty, horrific moment in the human mind… In any mind for that matter… Has boiled down to him.

But no one would expect it, because he moved to New York when he was a baby… only 13 years of age, he is Jason's only blood relative, he tasted his first drop of blood on August, 13th, 2010, his birthday.

{Please feel free to comment, be harsh and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not, Thanks. Other than that, i'm kinda hoping that there may be some other section of this website just for free flow stories, tell me if you think that's a good idea too. Thanks again.}


End file.
